


bloom（下）

by weisha030



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weisha030/pseuds/weisha030
Summary: 预警：blow job，女装





	bloom（下）

他走过去坐下来，靠进哈利的怀里，好像听到哈利有力的心跳，又好像只是他咚咚作响的心脏。  
哈利伸手把他从怀里捞起来，仔细地看他的脸，他们的距离极近，鼻尖之间只容得下一根发丝，德拉科瞬间迷失在哈利深情的眼睛里，心脏狂跳，慌乱地移开视线，下一秒哈利偏头吻上了他的唇。  
浅浅地舔吻上他的唇瓣，湿润的舌尖滑过他有些干涩的上唇，舔过唇缝，他不自觉地分开让哈利进来，口腔里的入侵者，消化不了的爱意，德拉科的意识蒙上一层雾，只能感受道自己的舌头正在被纠缠着，他睁开眼睛，看到哈利正闭着眼睛专心的吻他，他身子发软，整个人贴在哈利身上，不知道什么时候他已经跨坐在了哈利腿上，手臂撑在哈利的胸膛上，他后退想换口气，但是哈利追了上来不让他逃走，手掌捏着他的肩膀继续吻她。  
他最后还是偏过头暂停了这个吻，大口喘气，被吻得脸上蒙上一层粉色，挑眼有些埋怨地看哈利，蒙着水汽的眼睛把哈利看的心痒难耐。  
德拉科还穿着裙子，几根金色的长发贴在嘴边，显得凌乱而性感，哈利的手掌抚摸上他裸露的小腿，捏握住纤细的脚踝，手下细腻的肌肤让他呼吸加重，手不受控制地往上，德拉科有些慌张，想从哈利身上下来，但哈利一手按住了他的腰，“别走。”  
德拉科干脆整个人埋进哈利怀里，被摸得起了反应，“去床上。”他闷闷地说。  
哈利顺势就握住他的大腿把他抱了起来往卧室走，德拉科没动，腿自觉盘上哈利的腰，屁股不小心蹭到哈利的肿大，感到哈利脚步顿了一下，竟然有些得意自己的魅力。  
哈利把他放在床上又凑过来亲他，但只在唇上停留了一下，就接着吻他的额头，鼻子，脸颊，这种充满爱意的虔诚吻法让德拉科整个都融化了，当哈利吻上他的脖子时他轻哼出声，手也大胆地往身上人的胯下摸去，摸索着要脱下哈利的裤子。  
哈利帮着他把自己裤子脱了下来丢在一边，跪在德拉科的两腿之间，德拉科的裙子没脱，裙摆却被压在了腰下，两条长腿赤裸地展示在哈利的眼前，哈利来回抚摸大腿内侧，把白嫩的皮肤染上粉红，而德拉科甚至穿着一条白色蕾丝的内裤，光是看着就让哈利的胯下硬的发痛，他隔着内裤揉弄德拉科已经半硬的分身，前端的液体已经打湿了那层薄薄的布料，德拉科在他身下喘着气呻吟，两条腿曲起，想伸手把自己的内裤拉下来。  
但哈利阻止了他的动作，手掌覆盖在窄小的内裤上上下磨蹭。  
“好棒，唔，好棒”德拉科含含糊糊地呻吟，在哈利身下肆意地表达自己的快乐。  
哈利低头去亲那张不知羞的嘴，吻得他说不出话，手伸进内裤快速撸动那根已经颤颤巍巍临近巅峰的小东西，德拉科呜呜地叫，声音都被哈利给含进了嘴里，每次想叫地时候张开嘴就被塞进一根滑溜溜的舌头堵住他的声音，他像一只被抛在沙滩上的鱼挣扎着咽下嘴里的液体。  
等他尖叫一声射在哈利手里的时候，整个人气都缓不过来，哈利还把手指伸进他的嘴里，他没意识地舔那根手指，尝到檀腥味，他不知道怎么回事，自己伸出舌头把哈利的手掌舔了干净，才反应过来自己吃下了什么，顿时恼得偏头不愿意看哈利，哈利趴在他身上笑，笑得他全身发烫。  
“起来，你好重。”他抱怨，伸手去推身上的人，却被握住手腕往胯下带。  
他一摸上那根高高翘起的东西脑子脸就涨的更红了，“干嘛！”他没底气地要把手缩回来，却被扣牢了手腕。  
“德拉科”哈利在他耳边叫他名字，低沉的声音性感得让他浑身发热，他只好握住那根大家伙，有些无措地开始上下撸动，哈利就在他耳边不加掩饰地喘着气，他缓了一下，拇指磨蹭着冠状沟，另一只手撸动着柱体，哈利发出一声难耐的呻吟，凑过来亲他，自己顶跨往他手里送，德拉科手法过于生涩，哈利最后还是没能射出来，德拉科有些不好意思。  
“我用嘴帮你？”他有些害羞地看着哈利提议。  
哈利咽了口唾液，德拉科染成粉色的眼眶和晶亮的眸子，带着水光的双唇，无不提醒着刚才发生了什么，而现在他一脸羞涩地看着他说要帮他口交。  
没等哈利回答，德拉科自己坐起来凑到了那根还怒挺着的阴茎面前，张嘴含住，他的口活也没多好，但那股带着些青涩的认真让哈利爽得又胀大了一圈，他的舌头在龟头处打着转，舔得啧啧作响，咽不下去的唾液顺着阴茎往下流，他又低头把它舔掉，哈利看着德拉科闭着眼睛卖力地吞下自己的性器，激动地像有岩浆在他血液里流淌，粗大的阴茎浅浅地在那张殷红的小嘴里进出，湿软的口腔温柔的裹住他的前端，他控制住自己想要深深撞进去的冲动，由着德拉科像小猫一样品尝他的性器。  
等他好不容易射出来的时候德拉科嘴都酸了，哈利本想退出来，没想到德拉科突然来了个深喉，他一下子没忍住，精液全都射在了德拉科嗓子里，没意外地被咽了下去。  
德拉科顿时懵了，呆坐着没反应过来，哈利赶紧把人搂紧怀里吻他的耳朵，手从裙摆地下钻了进去摸上挺巧的屁股，揉捏着两团软肉，德拉科靠在他怀里被揉得舒服，就忘了刚才被射进喉咙的事。  
“让我把裙子脱了。”  
哈利帮他把背后的拉链拉开，把裙子从头顶扯了下来。  
“如果不穿的话会看见的。”德拉科伸手去遮哈利露骨的视线，一手想把胸衣给脱掉。  
“我来。”哈利把他的手捏住，却没有马上帮他解开，反而伸了进去摸上他的乳头。  
“不要，你别！”德拉科羞得不行，手还被捏着没办法阻止。  
哈利没理他，轻轻捏着他的乳尖，磨蹭着硬成小石子的乳头。  
“嗯，唔，别弄”德拉科把头埋在哈利肩膀上呻吟着要他住手。  
哈利这才帮他解开胸衣，却低头含住了另一边，牙齿轻轻撕磨，又亲又咬，德拉科又怕又爽，整个人打着哆嗦，“哈利，别咬了”  
德拉科一边求他停，一边把手挣了出来，想把在自己胸前作乱的脑袋给推开，没想到哈利却咬住了他的乳头，轻轻拉扯了一下。  
他尖叫一声，瞬间软了身子，“你这个混蛋！波特，停下”，即使知道没什么威慑力他还是软着嗓子要骂。  
等到哈利放过他，乳头已经被哈利给吸肿了，在空气中肿立起来，碰到就酥酥麻麻的。  
德拉科红着眼睛谴责哈利的恶行，一只手就已经滑倒他的股间了，他瞬间收紧了臀。  
“乖，我会小心的。”察觉到德拉科的紧张，哈利亲了一口他的脸颊。  
德拉科没说话，那只手混着湿滑的液体就在他的穴口处按摩着想往里探，他尽可能地放松自己，让那根手指顺利地进入他的体内。  
“难受吗？”  
“还好。”德拉科喘着气回答。  
“但我比较难受，”哈利盯着他，“我想马上进去，但是你太紧了。”  
德拉科脸噌地红了，惊讶于哈利在床上的流氓程度。  
哈利插进第二根手指的时候德拉科就已经胀得受不了了，一直挣扎着要逃，哈利一边变着角度抽插，一边扶着德拉科的腰把他转了个方向。  
“屁股撅起来。”  
德拉科脑子轰的炸了，“闭嘴！”，却还是颤颤巍巍地把屁股翘了起来，就听见哈利轻笑了一声。  
“笑屁啊！”他羞恼地骂道。  
“我不说话了，”哈利纵容道，加入第三根手指。  
这个姿势让穴口更能够打开，哈利跪在德拉科两腿之间，用膝盖抵着德拉科的膝盖窝往两边打开，不让他合拢腿。  
德拉科脸埋在被子里直喘气，小穴被插得又软又湿，流出来的润滑液流到他的会阴处，他受不了的哀求，“进来，进来吧。”  
哈利把手退了出来，顶端抵了上去，德拉科大口喘气，感受那根巨大一寸一寸地往他体内钻。  
“嗯，慢，慢一点，”他软了身子，屁股就要沉下去，哈利却马上捏住他的手腕把他手臂按直在床上固定住他的身子，他没办法往前爬，只能挺着腰把屁股撅高，方便哈利插入。  
“混蛋！”德拉科带着些哭腔地骂。  
“嘘，乖，再忍一下。”哈利撑在他身上，胯下还在发力往他体内挺。  
“别进来了，”德拉科哭着求他，屁股乱晃，又没办法逃开，手臂被按在床上，双腿合不拢也使不上劲，整个人都被哈利支配着。  
“好了，已经进来了，乖，被乱动。”哈利停下动作，大口呼吸平复躁动。  
德拉科一边抽噎一边颤着身子适应，滚烫的性器把他的肠壁激得颤抖，“你，你才是别动。”他哑着嗓子命令，心想再也不要和哈利上床了，哈利在床上简直是个禽兽。  
话还没说完，哈利就开始缓缓的抽动了，先是小幅度的进出，摩擦着他的甬道，让他止不住的哼哼，见他适应了就开始大开大合的抽插，把他撞得往前倒，“慢，慢一点啊！”  
哈利却还是没放慢速度，一下一下快速的往他身体里撞，手也没放松，顶得他又痛有爽，眼泪止不住的流。  
“对不起，”哈利给他道歉，速度却不放慢，“你好紧啊”  
德拉科腰酸的不行，屁股又被撞疼了，脾气一下自就上来了。  
“停，再也，再也不和你上床了。”他一边哭一边恶狠狠地威胁哈利，屁股被撞得发红，身子被插得乱晃，两颗囊袋拍在他屁股上啪啪作响，粗糙得毛发摩擦着他娇嫩的臀缝，他委屈得不行。  
哈利速度慢下来，慢慢地退出来又深深地撞进去，撞得他控制不住的呻吟。  
“不舒服吗？”哈利突然松了手，他马上软了身子趴在床上，阴茎也从屁股里滑了出来。  
德拉科趴着喘气，身体却突然空虚起来，穴口张合着渴望吞下些什么，整个人可怜兮兮的发着抖，“进，进来啊。”他自暴自弃地蒙住眼睛，催促哈利。  
哈利低笑了一声也不逗他，侧躺下，抬高德拉科一条腿，顺着还湿滑的穴口就顶了进去。  
德拉科叫了一声，一条腿搭在哈利的小臂上，侧着身子被操。  
受姿势的禁锢，哈利没有大开大合地抽插，而是快速地顶着他的敏感处，“嗯，嗯，哈，哈利”他一边叫一边扬着脖子喘息，爽得看不清东西。  
哈利只觉得裹着自己的甬道更加紧致，舔吸着他的阴茎，他发力更加快速地撞进德拉科的身体，听着他越加高亢的尖叫，把他送上了高潮。  
“啊~”德拉科射出来的瞬间脑子一片空白，后穴控制不住的痉挛，逼得哈利抽插了几十下也射了出来。  
被内射的感觉让德拉科清醒过来，半软的阴茎带着液体从体内退出的羞耻感让德拉科蒙着眼睛在床上撞死。  
“还好吗?”哈利伸手去摸德拉科的脸  
“你说呢！”德拉科一口咬上哈利的手又舍不得咬痛了，倒像是在撒娇。  
“那很舒服。”哈利故意逗他，把德拉科搂紧怀里，“我爱你，德拉科。”  
“我知道。”德拉科红着脸，犹豫了一下，还是补上一句，“我也爱你。


End file.
